Face Paint
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Shameless smut. PWP. Scott and Stiles: Skittles. Rated for a reason!


**Face Paint**

Author's Note: This is shameless PWP, even by my standards, but I had to write the idea once I had it. Since I know this is your favorite pairing, I dedicate this fic to you: Orionastro.

Pairing: Skittles

oooOoooOooo

"Dude, you're doing it again."

Scott was giving Stiles the full raised eyebrow, but what could he say? They both knew Stiles Stilinski had absolutely no scruples.

"I really mean it this time," Stiles insisted, whiskey eyes conveying nothing but seriousness. "I really fucking love you."

Scott sighed and kicked back on his bed, cocking his arms behind his head, causing his T-shirt to expose his treasure trail slightly.

"Dude I know," Scott sighed. "You tell me you love me like five times a week. Honestly... its creepy."

"Aw Scotty, don't take me so serious."

Scott snorted in reply.

"Believe me, I don't."

"Brat," Stiles shot back, plopping onto the bed next to his best friend.

Scott noted his best friend's prolonged silence after that.

"So what's going through that head of yours Stilinski?"

"Face paint," his friend replied, eyes still distant.

"Huh?"

Stiles turned his most devious smirk on Scott.

"You don't remember?"

"Oh god," Scott groaned.

"Yeah you do," Stiles replied with a grin. "Kindergarten. The face paints. Then we did it again in fifth grade."

"Oh god," Scott repeated with an eye roll.

"We painted one another's faces," Stiles went on, grin widening. "You said if we did it again you'd... "

"Dude!"

Stiles exploded with laughter.

"Said you'd lick it off!" he finished hysterically, poking Scott in the ribs with a snort.

Scott scowled, but he looked slightly thoughtful.

"Yeah?" he asked, voice challenging. "You remember what you said?"

Stiles's expression froze, meaning he definitely remembered. Scott grinned and threw an arm around his best friend.

"So come on," Scott goaded him with a wink.

Stiles hesitated and swallowed nervously, eyes darting to his best friend's very kissable lips. What if Scott didn't mean it?

"We were kids," Stiles protested.

"You saying you don't want to?" Scott asked, lips actually turning down into a frown.

Stiles's breath hitched, and he bit at his lip.

"Fuck it," he muttered, crashing their lips together.

This had been his reply all those years ago. That if he ever kissed any man, he'd want it to be Scott.

Something jolted his brain at the realization it was happening. Scott wasn't pulling back. He wanted it...

Stiles moaned and placed his hand on Scott's arm, bringing the kiss up to a more fervent pace.

Scott exhaled, feeling Stiles's mouth open to his tongue, totally falling into that chasm. He was actually hard. What the fuck!

He felt Stiles's hand hesitantly press against his jean-clad leg, moaning into the kiss to indicate what he wanted.

Stiles broke the kiss, and Scott saw a whole new look in lust blown amber eyes. He inhaled when his best friend's hand palmed the bulge in his jeans. He knew what he wanted.

"Let me paint your face Stiles... "

Stiles wasted no time scooting down the bed, stopping eye level with Scott's denim clad bulge. This might be their only chance.

Scott didn't know why he didn't stop Stiles from popping open the button of his jeans. He only knew he was horny and he desperately wanted to see those lips around his cock.

Stiles unzipped him at a seemingly torturous pace.

"Already so close," he whispered, as Stiles freed his cock from his briefs. "Yesss... "

Stiles stroked the shaft, giving the head a swipe with his tongue before moving in. Scott whined as the wetness of his friend's mouth engulfed him.

"Oh! Yeah Stiles... "

Stiles hummed contentedly and increased his pace. He pulled off of his friend's head with a pop, jacking him furiously before taking him in again.

Scott cried out, threading his fingers through Stiles's brunette locks as he began a thrusting motion.

Stiles stopped, mouth open, letting himself be used as Scott thrust furiously.

"Yeahhh... "

Scott pulled back and jerked himself furiously, grunting and clenching his teeth. Stiles opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"Fuck!"

Scott fisted his friend's brunette hair as the first pearly rope splattered that smooth face. Another rope of cum coated Stiles's nose and chin.

Stiles had never felt so turned on by any single act. His brain overloaded as his own orgasm filled his boxers.

Scott smiled shyly and swiped some of his cum away with his finger, holding it out for Stiles to suck off.

God that had been awesome!


End file.
